Where I Come From
by READINGisLIFE
Summary: Theodore Lupin has spent the first eleven-years of his life wondering what his parents were like, if he was making them proud or if they were as amazing as everyone says they were. Now he's going to find out, with some unexpected help. TimeTravel Fic.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter:

Teddy Time Travel Fic: _Theodore Lupin has spent the first eleven-years of his life wondering what his parents were like, if he was making them proud or if they were as amazing as everyone says they were. After spending a year at Hogwarts, Teddy, with his dads smarts, marauders cunning and his mums mischief decided to use a very old, almost forgotten spell, to send him back to a time when his parents were alive. Over the summer he said the spell in a room, which he thought to be empty. But when he wakes up in the Hogwarts Infirmary, someone familiar occupies the bed next to him._

The young metamorphmagus Theodore Lupin paced back and forth in his room frowning, his hair rapidly changing colour as he argued with himself. He knew what he was about to do would get him into a lot of trouble and could very likely screw up his timeline. But he had to go back. He had to know, to see what they were really like. It's not that his Godfather didn't tell him. Really Harry was great at making sure Teddy knew everything about his parents. The good and the not so good. But it wasn't the same as meeting them, talking to them and making the judgements for himself. That's why he had to go back.

With his hair settling on the colour brown Teddy made his way over to his trunk where he'd hidden the spell. Now all he needed to do was borrow his Godfathers timeturner. It was said to be one of the last ones left. His Aunt Hermione, who wasn't technically his Aunt but treated him a like a nephew, worked as a magical lawyer and a timeturner had been found on a wanted criminal a few months ago. The whole ministry had been stunned by the find. Something about them all being destroyed in some fight when Harry had been at school. He wasn't sure why his Godfather had it at the moment, he'd been at school when the exchange had happened, but he did know Harry had it somewhere in his room.

Feeling extremely guilty and struggling to keep his hair from turning bright yellow, which seemed to happen when he was up to something, he walked into the hallway. He could hear Harry working in his office a few doors down. Harry hadn't turned out to be an auror like everyone had thought he would. He'd claimed that he'd fought enough dark wizards to last a lifetime. So instead he had gone into the Quiddich business. He didn't play though to the upset of thousands of fans, he sold brooms and other quiddich related items. He had a shop in Hogsmead and Diagon Alley and they were extremely popular with both kids and adults.

Ginny, Harry's wife was downstairs in the kitchen cooking dinner. Young James and Albus were mucking around in the backyard and Lily was down for her nap. Harry's kids were Teddy's brothers and sister in everything but blood. He practically lived here, especially when his grandmother got a little overbearing. He wondered briefly if going to the past would change that. Would he still be a non-blood sibling of the Potters? Would Harry still even be his Godfather? Of course he would be, Teddy thought angrily to himself. It's not as if he was going to go and start sprouting off who's his parents were and what the future held. He was just going for a week, two tops. Just so he could see his parents.

Feeling another sharp pang of guilt that almost had him forgetting about the whole thing Teddy turned to the right and walked up to Harry's door. Pausing again he made sure Harry was still in his office before opening the door and slipping inside the room. Quickly scanning the room he tried to figure out where to start. He decided on the boxes atop the chest of draws. After twenty minutes of searching he was about ready to give up. Who knew breaking the rules would be so damn hard. Finally just as he had decided to give up he saw a sudden flash of gold out of the corner of his eye. Turning he saw a thin delicate chain hanging out of one of the draws next to Harry's bed.

Almost fearfully he reached for it, grasping the cool metal in his fist as he lifted it up. It was long and the metal was thin. A small hourglass hung off it, the white sand almost glittery behind the glass. Taking a deep breath he hurried back to his room, slamming the door shut behind him. With his breath coming in sallow gulps of excitement he grabbed up the sheet of paper he'd written the spell on and sat down on the edge of his bed. He still wasn't sure how he'd lucked onto this spell. He had always entertained the notion of going to past and meeting his parents. Especially after starting at Hogwarts and for a little while had seriously looked for a way. But after a couple of months of no results he had been resigned to the fact that Harry's stories would be the closest he could get.

That all changed when studying for a potions essay. Professor Malfoy, who was a right git, had asked for a two-foot essay on the properties of Welsh Green dragon skin. It was then he'd stumbled upon the spell. In a dusty old book whose spine practically disintegrated beneath his fingers. It had said the throwing powdered Welsh Green skin over a magic object could make it more specific in its job. And by throwing it over a timeturner while chanting a certain spell you could control just how far you wanted to go and even where you wanted to land.

With his heart beating rapidly in his chest he dropped to his knees next to his trunk and searched for the container where he'd stored the dragon skin. Professor Malfoy would have removed Teddy's insides if he'd known Teddy had stolen from his personal stores. But thanks to his friends he hadn't been caught and had been able to leave Hogwarts with all parts of his body intact. Finally finding the container he had been looking for Teddy stood back up. Placing the Timeturner gently onto his bed He carefully unscrewed the lid. Getting a fair sized pinch of the green tinged powder he sprinkled it over the top of the hourglass.

Holding the spell out in front of him he chanted softly, "cela atpakal vienu un trïsdesmit gadiem."

A bight light grew from where the hourglass lay. It rapidly spread out engulfing and blinding Teddy. He felt a strange sensation of pulling near his navel before the ground underneath his feet disappeared. Motion sickness had never affected Teddy but he felt sick as he was tossed around in a circle of bright light. The pain of hitting something solid was the last thing he felt before everything went dark.

* * *

Harry Potter rubbed at the lightning bolt scar on his forehead absentmindedly as he went through his shops invoices. He might just having taken up being an auror if he'd known how much paper work was involved in running a shop. Though according to Ron auror's had their fair share of paper work as well. Thinking of his best friend brought an amused smile to his face. A few months ago Ron's wife Hermione had given birth to their second child. A boy named Hugo. Ron had been ecstatic. No that he hadn't been at the birth of their first child a little girl called Rose. But he'd just been so nervous about Rose. Males were much more familiar to him after growing up with five older brothers. Though young Rosie was making it as easy as possible for her daddy. Her Granger genes seemed to be dominate at the moment.

Thinking about Ron's kids had Harry thinking about his own. James, Albus and little Lily. James looked very much like his namesake and was definitely a marauder; there was no doubt about that. He'd already giving his mother multiple heart attacks and Harry some serious headaches. Albus his second was much more reserved then his older brother. He seemed to take a bit more after Harry, especially in looks, having been the only child to inherit Harry's emerald eyes. He even had Harry's terrible eyesight and was already wearing glasses. Then finally there was little Lily who already had her mums and both her grandmothers flaming red hair. They also suspected she would also have the temper to match. At only a few months old she was already showing her stubborn streak.

With a sigh Harry turned back to the papers in his hands but the black print seemed to blur on the page. With a sigh he placed the papers back on his desk and stood up. He'd already been working for a good few hours it was time to go join his family. Maybe even get Teddy out of his room where he'd holed himself up since arriving home from Hogwarts yesterday. He was slightly worried about his Godson. Ever since he picked him up from the station the day before Teddy had been unusually quiet. He was normally a rather talkative child, thanks to his mum. Though he could very easily lose himself in a book, scarily so, thanks to his dad. Harry had thought of Teddy as his own since he'd become one of his guardians but always made sure to never replace Remus or Tonks in the young boys life.

Harry, having known what it was like to grow up knowing nothing except for lies about his own parents had always made sure to answer any of Teddy's questions truthfully. He loved how Teddy's eyes would light up when he heard about his parents. Turning his hair either sandy brown or bubblegum pink in their honour. With this in mind he exited his office to go talk to Teddy but was sidetracked by the door of his bedroom. He was sure he'd left it shut, he almost always did. It was where him and Ginny kept some of the more dangerous magical items they had away from the children. He was pretty sure he would have heard James or Albus coming up the stairs he still decided to have a quick check.

Harry had always been observant, quickly learning to pick up the signals his Aunt or Uncle sent out when they were getting annoyed and experiencing a war had only sharpened this skill. So he immediately took in that someone had been in his room after one sweep. A few of his and Ginny's draws weren't shut probably and a few of Ginny's jewellery boxes had their lids off. He grew slightly worried when he noticed the top draw of his bedside table open. Hurrying over he realised with a groan that the timeturner Hermione had intrusted him with was gone. He knew the only one who could have done this would have been Teddy.

So with quick strides he hurried over to the boy's room and opened the door. Half angry and half curious. Upon opening the door he was engulfed in a blinding white light and ripped off his feet.


	2. Chapter 2

As Teddy Lupin became aware of his surroundings once again he felt a sharp throbbing on the side of his head and an ache in his shoulder. His mind was foggy as he tried to remember the night before. He'd been in his room, then they'd been a light and oh right. He was in the past. He bolted upright eyes still shut. He was in the past. Peeling his eyelids apart he studied his surroundings. White walls, white beds and white floor. Great he was in the infirmary. Maybe the spell had backfired and he'd gotten hurt. Oh if that was true by the time he was well again his grandmother was going to castrate him. He groaned and fell back onto his bed.

"Do you need Madame Morphy?" asked a worried male voice beside him.

"Who the hell is that?" mumbled Teddy who was still trying to think of a way of explaining why he'd chosen to cast the spell to his Grandmother and Godfather.

"The mediwitch," the voice replied slowly sounding a little disbelieving.

"What do you mean?" Teddy started turning to face the owner of the voice. "Madame Pomfry is the…" Teddy trailed off. He swallowed and blinked quickly to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Staring at him, concerned, was a boy around the age of seventeen. He had floppy sandy blonde hair and pale blue eyes. Faint scars littered his face and dark bags looked like bruising underneath his eyes. He also had a fresh cut along his cheekbone and Teddy thought he could see some bruising along his neck. Teddy was looking into the eyes of Remus, his seventeen-year-old dad.

"Are you sure you're ok?" his dad asked concerned.

"Wh-what?" Teddy stuttered trying to concentrate on the conversation.

"Madame Morphy," his dad yelled. A woman who looked to be in her early fifties, with greying blonde hair and stern blue eyes came out of a small room in the back corner.

"Remus how dare you yell in a room of healing," she scolded hurrying over to the two occupied beds.

"I think this boy needs some help," Remus explained nodding to Teddy who was still staring dazedly at him. Neither boy noticed the dark haired male exit the back room and walk over to stand behind Madame Morphy.

"Oh dear what's wrong?" she asked bustling over to stand beside him. She placed a hand on his forehead and started casting to spells with the wand she held in her other hand. "Sweetie do you know where you are?"

"The infirmary," Teddy muttered.

"Ok do you know why you're here?"

Teddy hesitated before answering truthfully. "Not really."

"You fainted and hit your head just outside the school gates. You and your Godfather are here to see if you want to start at Hogwarts this year," she informed as she read the results of her spells.

"Is he ok?" the dark haired male asked. Teddy's currently brown eyes quickly found his Godfathers bright green ones.

"He's fine but I think he should rest for a little while longer," Madame Morphy replied. "Now Remus my dear, how are you feeling?" Remus shrugged then tried to cover up a wince of pain but was unsuccessful.

"Not too bad," he answered. Morphy just raised an eyebrow at him and clucked her tongue.

"Full bed rest all day, no arguments," she warned. Remus just nodded. With a sharp nod of goodbye she turned and strode back over to her back room. Teddy's attention turned back to his dad as he sat up in bed. He didn't pay much attention to Harry as he sat down on the end of his bed. It had just clicked. The only reason his…Dad would be looking like this while at the infirmary would be because of the Full Moon.

"You ratted me out," accused Teddy to cover his shock. He knew his Dad was a werewolf and he didn't care. He himself was a natural wolf animagus because of it. But to actually see the effects up close was a shock.

"You looked really out of it," responded Remus.

"Yes I would expect so," cut in Harry while giving Teddy a pointed look reminding Teddy of all the trouble he was in.

"So I heard you're thinking of starting at Hogwarts," Remus stated. "I would really recommend it."

"Yes Teddy was really looking forward to it but we can't be sure yet," Harry replied.

"Well if you do decide to come here it would be one of the best decisions you make," Remus assured with a warm smile, though it disappeared a second later thanks to the pain it caused.

"Ah Moony, even on his deathbed he's the model prefect," somebody teased from the doorway.

"But of course Prongs it would be blasphemy against the prefect code to let death come before your duties," responded another male voice. Harry and Teddy shared a knowing looks of shock before turning to the two dark haired males making their way over to the occupied beds. Remus rolled his eyes good-naturedly and gave his friends a small welcoming grin.

"Missing breakfast for little old me," joked Remus but Teddy sensed some true self-doubt behind the joke miniscule though it may be.

"You wound me with your doubt," exclaimed the stormy blue eyed black haired boy as he clutched his chest and collapsed backwards onto the foot of Remus's bed. The other dark haired seventeen-year-old with hazel eyes who went by Prongs rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall next to Remus's head.

"Are you going to introduce us to your new friend there Moony," asked the blue eyed boy teasingly. Harry was finding it hard to keep up with the conversation. He couldn't peel his eyes away from the hazel-eyed boy, his father. James Potter did look almost frighteningly identical to him. The same untameable black hair, wire framed glasses and lean seeker build. It was only his mother Lily's eyes that told them apart, other then the lightning bolt scar on Harry's forehead.

When he finally dragged his eyes away from his youthful father they landed on his young and vibrant Godfather. Sirius looked so much healthier and well, freer then Harry could remember. Sirius's hair was shiny with a gentle wave to it falling to his shoulders. He had strong handsome features and playful blue eyes.

"This is Teddy and…"

"Harry," Teddy supplied. Hearing his name Harry snapped back into the conversation.

"Right," Remus gave him a thankful nod, "Harry."

"Harry and Teddy what?" inquired James. Teddy felt a trendil of panic rush through him. He turned to Harry hoping his Godfather could help him out.

"Harry Dorian and Teddy Rein," Harry answered using the names he came up with to answer Madame Morphy's questions.

"Why wouldn't you want to come to Hogwarts?" asked Sirius, puzzled.

"Personal reasons, we may not be able to stay for much longer. We have to have a discussion with the head master," Harry informed.

"But I do really want to go," Teddy assured.

"Course you do," agreed Sirius. "First year was a great year," he mused.

"I'd be starting my second year," pipped up Teddy receiving some confused expressions. "I was home schooled my first year," he hurriedly added.

"Well don't worry second year wasn't too bad either," shrugged Sirius, which earned him a kick from Remus.

"Of course it wasn't. All years at Hogwarts are great," assured Remus making Teddy smile brightly. Harry fought to keep from scoffing. Yes Hogwarts at been his first real home, where he'd made his first real friends…and enemies. But looking back his Hogwarts years weren't exactly what he'd describe as great.

"I can't wait to start!" Teddy exclaimed, ignoring the fact that he had already studied there for a year.

"I think its time to talk to the Headmaster, Teddy," cut in Harry.

"Oh right. Well I guess I'll see you around."

"Oh most definitely," agreed Remus.

"We're some what famous around here," smirked James.

"Yes, we're the Famous Four," announced Sirius jumping to his feet. Teddy bit his tongue so that he didn't say anything that would make them suspicious of him.

Instead he went for, "but there's only three of you?" Sirius deflated slightly and looked around.

"He means Wormtail's not here Pads," laughed James. Understanding spread across Sirius' face.

"Right, well it's me, James, Remus and Peter-"

"Yeah where is Peter?" asked Remus.

"Asleep," answered James.

"The boy is impossible to wake up, especially after-," exclaimed Sirius.

"Agreed," cut in James before his hyped friend said something stupid. "I personally believe it would be easier to wake the dead," stated James.

"It's time to go Teddy," Harry interrupted. He didn't what to hear about Peter while looking at his smiling Dad and Godfather.

"Oh-okay then," Teddy responded softly. He knew he was in big trouble and might never be able to see his father again. He had an almost impossible to ignore urge to hug his ignorant father, who sat smiling on the other bed. Feeling tears start to well up in his eyes he turned his face away and struggled to escape the confines of the beds tightly tucked in sheets. Harry noticed this and helped to pull back the sheets. When Teddy came to stand next to him he slung a comforting arm around his Godsons shoulders.

"I think we'll be seeing you…boys around." Teddy stared at his Godfather in confusion. Did that mean they were staying or was Harry just playing along? Trying to keep his sadness and unease of his face Teddy waved goodbye to the three teenagers who weren't alive in his future.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns them all; I can only wish to be as good as her…

Thanks to everyone who has put this story onto their favourites or story alerts! And double thanks to those who reviewed! I'm so, so, so sorry about the horrible wait! I just couldn't seem to get this chapter right! This is like my tenth rewrite of it and I'm still not all that happy with it but I couldn't keep you waiting too much longer! So enjoy!

Chapter Three

Godfather and son were silent as they made their way through Hogwarts halls attracting curious stares from Hogwarts students. Harry deduced that it was the weekend because of the student's casual dress. When he had been talking to Madame Morphy she had mentioned that the students had arrived the day before. He wondered how long it would take to find a way back to their time. To his knowledge time turners could only take you backwards in time.

Teddy's thoughts were taking a slightly different path, a more depressing one. Now that he had seen his father, talked to him, he didn't want to go back, he couldn't. Harry, Grandma and even Ginny were great parents to him but this was his chance to know his real ones. Well one. He wasn't all that sure how he would be able to meet his mum. But now that Harry was here with him he would be made to go back to where he had no true parents. He felt like running away. Back to the infirmary. Back to his father. But he couldn't because suddenly he was looking up at a large gargoyle statue.

"Lemon drops," Harry said a small smile tugging at his lips. It had been twelve years since he had to use a sweets name to get past the gargoyle. Ruffling Teddy's dull brown hair he slung his arm around his Godson's tense shoulders. Bracing himself he started up the curving staircase. Teddy tried his best not to drag his feet as he made his way up the stairs but he didn't do a very good job. They stopped in front of a large door but before either could knock a voice called out.

"Welcome gentlemen." The door swung inwards revealing a large circular office filled with silver trinkets and spinning gadgets. Teddy took in the array of unusual knick-knacks with wide eyes. Headmistress McGonagall's office was nothing like this. With a soft smile Harry tugged his dazed Godson into the room towards the white haired, smiling wizard who sat behind a desk in front of them. Harry felt his chest tighten and his eyes moisten as the sight of Albus Dumbledore breathing. The familiar twinkling blue eyes studied him and Teddy over half-moon spectacles.

"Headmaster," greeted Harry as he lowered himself into a seat. Teddy just nodded. He was slightly awed to be in the presence of this great wizard who he had heard so many amazing stories about.

"Now, I must admit I'm rather curious as to what you two are doing here," Dumbledore started.

"Well you see, young Teddy here decided to meddle with something he shouldn't and has sent us through time." Dumbledore's eyebrows rose in surprise before a knowing look spread across his face.

"How far back have you been sent?" Teddy cringed back into his chair feeling his face heat up with guilt.

"Um around thirty years give or take," Harry answered as Teddy shrunk further down into his seat his brown hair starting to shift to the maroon of the chair he was sitting on. This didn't go unnoticed by Dumbledore.

"So would I be off by saying you are closer related to one James Potter?" Dumbledore stated.

"I'm James Potter's son," affirmed Harry.

"And you young man," he inquired fixing his bright blue eyes on Teddy's small form.

"Remus Lupin's, sir," mumbled Teddy. This seemed to both surprise and please the Headmaster.

"Well you boys seemed to have gotten into quite a fix." Harry just nodded feeling uncomfortably like he was sixteen-years-old again. "Now I believe I have some knowledge of how to get you back but I will have to do some research first. So for now Teddy we can say you're having a trial run at the school. What year are you in in your time?"

"I just finished my first year. I'm Gryffindor," Teddy replied straightening up.

"Very good, very good. Then you shall be staying in the Tower and attending classes with second year. The password is ferocia," Teddy smiled happily at this announcement. He would be able to see his dad again!

"What about me Headmaster?" questioned Harry.

"Albus, please." Harry smiled and nodded. "It just so happens that my Flying Instructor has a bad case of the scrofungulus, the poor thing, and will be out for the rest of the week. Would you mine filling the position?"

"No of course not, Head-Albus," Harry replied happy not to be stuck doing nothing but brooding of the nearness of his young father for the entire week.

"Well I'm glad that's settled. So what would you like to be known as?" Dumbledore inquired.

They both considered before Harry broke the silence. "I'll be known as Harry Dorian," Harry offered.

"Dorian?" Teddy mused.

"It's a name of a show Hermione's made me watch. It's muggle so it shouldn't cause any questions," Harry explained.

"Oh," Teddy responded. "I'm…what was I again?" he asked.

"Rein," Harry reminded. "Teddy Rein."

"Ok then that's settled," Dumbledore smiled. "Now what can you tell me about the future?" Dumbledore asked with a completely serious face.

"What?" Harry choked out in surprise as Teddy frowned at Dumbledore in confusion.

"I'm joking," the Headmaster chuckled taking in their identical expressions of disbelief. Everyone was always taking him so seriously; it was nice to play with them sometimes. "I think that will be all for now. Oh actually because of your striking resemblance to your father we should probably change a few of your features, Harry," Dumbledore suggested.

"Of course," Harry agreed before quickly changing his hair to a chocolate brown and making his eyes a pale bluey-green. Sadly no charms worked on his scar so he would just have to keep his fringe hanging over it.

"Well done. Now you may help Teddy settle into his new sleeping space. We'll meet again at dinner."

"Right, thank-you," said Harry as he stood to leave.

"Yeah, thanks," grinned Teddy jumping up to follow his Godfather out.

"You better settle on one look while we're here," Harry recommended once they were alone, walking down the hallway.

"Yeah I guess," Teddy responded, halting. After a minute of concentration he added some different tones of brown to his hair and made it slightly shorter and scruffier, though he kept his eye colour the same brown. He also kept his height and general features the same they had been in the infirmary so that Remus, Sirius and James wouldn't be able to pick up on any of the differences. "How about this?"

"Perfect," Harry assured. "Is this what you were going to make yourself look like in all the plans you made when you decided to send yourself through time?" asked Harry.

"I hadn't really thought that far ahead," admitted Teddy. He'd known this conversation would come up sooner or later and with the corridor deserted and unlikely to be used by anyone anytime soon it was the perfect opportunity for Harry to ask.

"I have a pretty good idea but what in Godric's name possessed you to send yourself back in time?" he exclaimed. Teddy shrunk backwards.

"I just wanted-needed to meet them. Just once," he responded passionately.

"Listen Teddy I underst-"

"Exactly, you should understand!" accused Teddy angrily.

"I do." Teddy scoffed, hunching in on himself. "Teddy I do understand but coming back here could have very negative, far-reaching consequences. We might mess the time stream up and make it that neither of us are born and Voldemort never dies," Harry explained.

"I just wanted to meet them," Teddy sobbed.

"Oh Teddy," Harry sighed pulling his Godson into his arms as he cried. Harry ran his fingers through Teddy's silky hair soothingly like he used to when Teddy was younger. After a few minutes Teddy's tears trailed off into hiccups but he was still slow to pull out of his Godfather's comforting embrace.

"Let's head to our rooms to have lunch now, ok?" Harry suggested keeping his arm around Teddy's drooped shoulders.

"Can we? I mean…I want to go see him, please?" Teddy mumbled.

Harry squeezed his shoulders reassuringly. "We'll pop by the Infirmary on the way to our rooms." Teddy smiled and nodded in agreement, knowing that it wasn't just a 'pop in' since the Infirmary was on the opposite side of the castle to the guest rooms.

More students were out and about now and they were both attracting a lot more stares then they had this morning. Though they were both used to it and found it easy to ignore. Being the man-who-lived (which still made Harry cringe) and a metamorphous son of a werewolf were pretty unique. They soon arrived at the Infirmary to find all the beds empty.

"He was probably released and went back to the Tower," Harry stated. "I guess Madame Morphy isn't as strict as Promphy was."

"We know where the Tower is," Teddy pointed out as they exited the Infirmary.

"Teddy they might not even be there," Harry reminded.

"Can we please look?"

"Fine," Harry conceded.

As they made their way through made there way up to the Gryffindor common rooms trouble happened. They turned into a corridor where a disagreement between a Slytherin and some Gryffindor's had turned into a duel.

Teddy, who had been indrawn, thinking about what he'd love to do in the week he had with his dad, was caught of guard when an expelliarmus whizzed close by his head. He was immediately pulled backwards by Harry who already had his wand out.

Harry made quick work of disarming the three duellers easily and sending the small gathered crowd on their way. He was left with the a Slytherin who's face was starting to turn green and purple. Seventeen-year-old Severus Snape was glowering at his two opponents with a familiar scowl. The two Gryffindor's, who were to no surprise, one James Potter and Sirius Black, were just surprised to have had a their wands suddenly ripped out of their hands.

"I'm not even going to ask what this pathetic little squabble was about," Harry growled before turning to face Severus. "You should go get checked out at the Infirmary, here," he ordered handing back Severus's wand. Accepting his wand he strode off, scowl still firmly in place. After he was gone Harry handed back James and Sirius' wands.

Turning the corner to find his father and godfather ganging up on Severus, who'd been backed up against a wall had been quite confronting. It was as bad as Snape's pensieve memory he'd stumbled on back in his fifth year. This was almost worst because he had experienced first hand with his own eyes and ears.

Behind him Teddy was taking it pretty hard as well, though he wasn't concentrating on James or Sirius. He was staring at the two Gryffindor's standing behind and off to the side. His father. The other shorter male he guessed was Peter Pettigrew. The man he'd been told his whole life was a hero, was just standing there. A selfless, courage's Gryffindor, yet all he'd done was watch. He hadn't even tried to intervene in the unfair duel. Suddenly Heading straight to their rooms didn't seem to be such a bad idea. After a tense moment of silence Sirius noticed Teddy.

"Oh hey Ted's, so have you decided to join the wonderful world of Hogwarts?" he asked. Remus and Peter moved up to join the group. Harry tried his best not to glare at the blonde haired, watery-blue eyed boy who shifted nervously from foot to foot beside Remus.

"Not completely, I'm giving it a weeks trial," Teddy answered with a not-quite-there-smile.

"I'm sure you'll decide to stay on," Remus smiled.

"Of course he will," Sirius scoffed.

"Will make sure of it," James added slinging his arm around Sirius' shoulders. Noticing the glances Harry kept sending Peter, James stepped forward.

"Right you guys haven't met Wormtail yet have you?" he mused. "Harry, Teddy this is Peter. Peter we met Teddy this morning in the Infirmary-"

"Yeah while you were off in dreamland and we were starving ourselves to help a friend in need," sighed Sirius collapsing into James's arms with his forearm resting against his forehead.

"Hello," Harry nodded ignoring Sirius's dramatics.

"Hi," Teddy murmured looking at his feet.

"We were just heading to the Great Hall for lunch, would you like to join us?" Remus inquired.

"Sorry but we've already got plans. We'll see you at dinner though."

"Ok cool," Sirius shrugged.

"Yeah c'mon guys, I'm starving," Peter laughed softly.

"How can you be hungry you just ate half of our secret stash," Sirius exclaimed.

"This is Wormtail Pads," James reminded.

"See you tonight," Remus waved as the group moved off. Godson and Father smiled as they waited for them to turn the corner.

"You ok?" Harry asked, worried.

"Yeah, just hungry," Teddy sighed.

"Let's get to our rooms them," Harry suggested preparing himself for the questions Teddy was sure to ask once they reached the enclosed rooms.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: J.K owns them all, I can only dream…

A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews! And thanks to everyone who's favourited and alerted this story! Every time I get an email about it, it makes my day! =D

"How could he just stand there?" Teddy ranted, storming around Harry's new living area. "They were hexing an out numbered man and he just watched!"

"Teddy it isn't that simple-"

"Yes it is! He could have stopped them, helped Severus, anything!" Teddy continued angrily. Harry sighed and leaned back into his seat to let Teddy shout out his anger. "I mean he's meant to be a Gryffindor, a hero but he just watched while his friends bullied an innocent student!"

Harry snorted. "Severus was anything but innocent," he informed.

"That still doesn't make ganging up on him right," Teddy argued.

"I agree," Harry replied. "But it also means the whole situation wasn't black and white."

Teddy gritted his teeth but stayed silent.

"Now put yourself into Remus's shoes. You're facing a duel. On one side are your two best friends, who have always been there for you. But they're bullies to this one kid," Harry said. "And on the other is a boy whose being bullied. But he's also bullied you and given just as good as he got back to your two best friends." He paused before asking. "What would you do?"

Teddy fell silent as he imagined himself in his dad's position. Except instead of Sirius, James and Severus it was his two best friends Abigail and Cody facing their bully Reid. He was subdued by the answer he got.

"I would let it play out," Teddy admitted. "That doesn't mean it's right though," he added softly.

"I know it's not, but that's not our dad's fault," Harry responded. "That's the fault of three very prideful boys who like to rile each other up."

Teddy stayed silent mulling this over as he walked over to sit down next to his Godfather. "I'm sure your dad has his reasons as well," Teddy murmured quietly.

"I like to think so," Harry replied, smiling at his young Godson. They relaxed into a comfortable silence, which was broken by the rumble of Teddy's stomach.

"I'm hungry," Teddy stated.

"I heard," Harry teased. "Come on, let's go down to the kitchens, I don't feel up to being introduced tonight."

"Me either," Teddy agreed and stood up to follow Harry to the kitchens.

Teddy woke with a gasp the following morning, his chest heaving. His dream had been plagued with images of his dad watching as Reid punched him again and again and again. Shaking the images from his head he got himself out of bed and stumbled his way into the bathroom. After freshening up Teddy made his way back to the living space to meet up with Harry.

"Sleep well?" Harry asked when he appeared.

He paused and thought about telling Harry about his dream. Though it would just bring up last nights conversation and he had already forgiven his dad, so he decided not to let Harry worry.

"Yeah, I slept fine," he shrugged.

"Good," Harry smiled. "You ready for breakfast?"

Was he? Of course he was, he assured himself. He had come up with this whole thing just to see his dad and he wasn't going to let some little insistent on his first day ruin the entire experience.

"Can't wait," he smiled.

"Same," Harry agreed. "I'm starving."

"But I thought you said you could never eat again after everything you ate last night," Teddy teased.

"You can't hold me to that," he laughed reaching over to ruffle Teddy's hair. "The elves had fed me so much I wasn't thinking straight."

Teddy laughed and dodged Harry's outstretched hand. Smiling they made there way down to the Great Hall. As they entered the Hall whispers started to break out as the students caught sight of them. Teddy felt the sudden urge to step behind Harry's back to escape all the pairs of curious eyes, but he forced himself to stay where he was.

Dumbledore quickly picked up on what had caught the student's attention and stood up, causing some of the attention to be moved onto him. He clapped his hands loudly twice to gain the attention of the others. Oncer silence had settled he began to talk.

"Good morning, students," he greeted. "Now as I'm sure you have all noticed, we have some new guests. Professor Dorian who is going to be replacing Professor Ellis for the next week. For new students Professor Ellis is the Flying Instructor," Dumbledore explained.

"Now the young man with him is his Godson, Teddy Reid, who will be trailing Hogwarts for the next week. He has already been sorted and will be staying with the Gryffindors."

James and Sirius both cheered at the news and a few other Gryffindors joined in. Teddy fought down a blush and smiled at them in thanks.

"Do you want to eat with the Gryffindors, or me?" asked Harry softly.

"The Gryffindors," Teddy answered.

"Ok then. See you after breakfast," Harry replied and walked down to the teacher's table.

Taking in a deep breath Teddy started towards the Gryffindor table. He headed down to where his dad and friends sat.

"Hey Teddy," Sirius greeted.

"Excited about your stay in the wonderful tower of Gryffindor?" James asked.

"Did you sleep well?" Remus asked. Teddy felt a burst of warmth spread through his chest at the seemingly innocent question and he knew he'd made the right choice forgiving his dad.

"Hey, yes and I slept fine," Teddy answered, smiling. Remus moved so that he could sit down between him and Peter.

"Where did you sleep?" James asked.

"Yeah didn't Dumbledore say you were trailing as a Gryffindor," Peter questioned.

"I stayed with Harry in his rooms," he answered, not making eye contact with the boy next to him. "First night and everything," he shrugged.

"Fair enough," Remus comforted bumping his shoulder against Teddy's. The warmth burst in his chest again.

"So does that mean you're staying in the Tower tonight?" asked Sirius.

"Yeah," Teddy replied.

"Wicked! We'll show you around of course," Sirius stated.

"Of course," James agreed.

"Don't tell me that you've already started brain washing the poor boy, Potter?" A girl, who had appeared behind James, asked scathingly. Her emerald green eyes flashing. "He might actually want to be something other then a dead-beat nobody when he grows up," she continued pushing some of her thick red hair behind her ear.

James and Sirius spun around in their seats to face her and another girl who stood just off to the side of her.

"Evans you wound me-"

"Yeah Lily-Flower, Prongs wouldn't be the only one brainwashing him," Sirius pouted.

"Don't call me that, Black," Lily fumed.

"But Lily-Flower suits you so well, milady," Sirius argued with a smirk.

"I think you'll find she's _my lady _Padfoot," James bristled.

"Point those antlers somewhere else Prongs, I know she's yours."

"I would-"

"I am no ones!" Lily yelled. "You two ignorant cavemen." With that she spun on her heal and stormed off, her friend running to keep up with her long strides.

"Smooth as always, Prongs," teased Sirius making Peter laugh.

"Shut-up," grumbled James.

Teddy sat, shocked into silence, as Sirius continued to tease James about his confrontation with Lily. He had always heard the teasing jokes about that if James and Lily could fall in love anyone could. Now he finally realised what they had meant and it left him stunned. How did they ever get together?

"-Eddy? Teddy you with us?"

Teddy focused back in on his surrounds and jumped, as the first thing he saw was Sirius madly waving hand inches from his face.

"Huh? What?"

"We were wondering if you were hungry?" Remus repeated.

"Oh, yeah," Teddy stuttered. Remus then started to pile his plate with food.

"There. Eat up," Remus smiled. The warmth was back, full force.

Everyone fell silent as they dug into the wonderful breakfast presented before them.

"So Teddy, you do anything this wonderful Sunday?" James asked.

Teddy shook his head, no.

"Now we can't have that can we Prongs?" Sirius exclaimed.

"Of course not, it just wouldn't be right," James agreed.

"So what should we do…Wormtail?" Sirius asked.

"Oh um," Peter stuttered, flustered at the sudden question.

"Take him on a tour," Sirius announced, answering his own question.

"R-right," Peter nodded.

"Is that ok, Teddy?" inquired Remus.

"Definitely," Teddy nodded, with a wide smile. "But, um, could my Godfather join us?" Teddy asked, knowing Harry would love to get to meet his own father in a situation that didn't involve him telling said father off.

Sirius and James frowned but Remus rolled his eyes at them.

"Of course your Godfather can join us," Remus assured shutting up Sirius and James with a look.

"Yeah, course Teddy," James accepted. Sirius just shrugged and nodded his acceptance.

"So, who's ready for a tour of Hogwarts, Marauders style?" Sirius asked, perking back up.

"I am," Teddy laughed and he knew he'd made the right choice with coming back, no matter how much trouble he would get into on his return to his own time.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Never owned it, never will, never will stop dreaming of rich I would be if I did...

A/N: Thank-you all so much for the alerts and favourites (and reviews!). I know I'm hopeless with updating and I'm surprised (and happy!) so many of you are putting up with me! I hope you enjoy this horribly late chapter! –RiL

Note: In this chapter I have to give a 'tour' of Hogwarts and a lot of what I say is my own imagination. So if any specifics are actually mentioned in the books and I've gotten them wrong let's think that Hogwarts changed round it's system of classrooms and such between the times James was there to Harry arriving! =D

Chapter Five

Teddy grinned happily as he trailed behind the four marauders as they walked along the corridors of the lower levels of Hogwarts. Harry walked along beside him, his lips curved up in a gently smile as he listened to his dads energetic conversation with Sirius about pranks they were planning for the upcoming year. Peter kept glancing between him and them worriedly, wondering if he was planning on turning them into Dumbledore. Harry chose to ignore him.

Teddy stared at his dad's loose hand that swung beside him as he walked, wishing he could reach forward and grab a hold. When he was younger playing in the park with other children he'd always watch as parents held there child's hand when they arrived and left. His palm had always felt cold while watching them and now it tingled as if wishing to feel Remus's larger, pale hand wrapped around it. Pushing these feelings down Teddy decided to simply speed up so he could walk next to his young dad.

"So Teddy," James said smirking down at Teddy, "first thing you need to know about navigating Hogwarts is th-"

"It's impossible to navigate," Sirius said interrupting James who glared at him in annoyance.

"No," James said tightly, "It's the fact the stairs move."

"Making Hogwarts impossible to navigate," Sirius said persistently, spinning to walk backwards so that he could face them.

"Fine," James said sighing, "the moving stairs make navigating Hogwarts impossible. According to Sirius."

"You guys know that Teddy's been here almost a day, right?" Remus said inquiringly.

"Yes Remus," Sirius answered rolling his eyes.

"Then he's probably already realised the stairs move," Remus pointed out grinning. Both James's and Sirius's smiles fell off their faces at the realisation.

"Damn, I wanted to see his face when he found out," Sirius said whining. "I love the fright in their young little eyes."

"That sounds slightly sadistic Pads," James said, laughing. Sirius just smirked, shrugging.

"Maybe we should get back to the tour," suggested Remus who was staring at them in amusement.

"Right," Sirius said jumping over next to Teddy to sling an arm around Teddy's shoulders. "Well this is the second floor and has all the transfiguration rooms and some charm rooms."

"Um… Why do you need more then one?" Teddy asked him, trying to remember what questions he'd asked last year.

"Because different year levels are learning different things so the rooms are set up differently," Remus explained.

"Oh," Teddy said hoping it was an acceptable response. It clearly was as Sirius continued with his explanation of how the left of the floor was where the first year classrooms were and as you continued to the right the year level went up.

They were introduced to all the portraits that James and Sirius thought worthy of mentioning and were showed how to find all the towers. They were also told of the general area of the three other houses common rooms and the four marauders tried to weasel the exact locations out of Harry, who simple smiled and shook his head in response.

They had a break for lunch and Harry had to separate from them to eat at the head table. Teddy caught him glancing back over his shoulder at his laughing father as he walked away quite a few times. Teddy thought himself quite lucky that he could sit and eat lunch with his dad instead of having to watch from afar like his Godfather.

At the table he was introduced to the fifth male Gryffindor seventh year, Frank Longbottom. As they'd swapped names and smiles Teddy had taken in the similarities between the young man in front of him and his Herboligy teacher. He could definitely see the resemblance. The rest of the meal passed quite quietly as they all tucked into the food before them.

"So am I being shown the outside as well?" Teddy asked as they started to finish up their meal.

"Yes you are," James answered grinning brightly at him as he stretched his arms over his head. "It's all part of the Marauders Tour, nothing left uncovered."

"Yep," Sirius added poking James's exposed side causing the dark haired teenager to jerk and curl up, covering his sides with his arms. Sirius just laughed as James glared at him. "We'll get to show you the Whomping Willow, Hagrid's Hut, the lake and maybe the Giant Squid if it's feeling active."

"Wicked," Teddy said smiling.

"What's wicked?" Harry asked coming up behind them.

"The Giant Squid," Teddy responded letting his head fall backward so that he could look up at Harry.

"That does sound wicked," Harry said ruffling Teddy's hair affectionately.

"Lily-Flower, where are you off to in such a hurry?" Sirius suddenly asked causing the groups attention to turn to the frowning red head who stood behind Sirius and James, who had spun in their seats to face him.

Harry stared at the beautiful teenager in shock. He'd been steadily getting used to seeing his father over the day but this was the first time, that he could remember, that he'd ever seen his mother in the flesh. He hungrily drank in her every feature implanting it in his memory like he'd done when he had first seen his father. He knew what Teddy had done was a bad thing, but the longer he was here the harder it was to see the problem with coming back.

"What in the past seven years has given you the indication that I would tell you where I was going?" Lily snapped, flinging her hair back over her shoulder, her eyes flicking up to take in Teddy and Harry. Her gaze stayed on Harry's face for a few seconds before flicking down to James. Harry noticed and felt his heartbeat speed up in nervousness. He silently prayed that Lily didn't become suspicious about the unusual likeness between the two of them. The glamour's made a big enough difference that most people didn't become too suspicious, but Harry had heard many stories about his mother's brilliance.

"Because I asked?" Sirius said smiling up at her brightly taking her attention away from studying Harry's face. Lily just rolled her eyes and began to walk away.

"Wait Evans," James called and surprisingly Lily did pause in her departure. "Do you want to help us show Teddy around?"

"…No," Lily said slowly, unsure of how to respond to the sincere and relatively mature question. "I'm meeting up with Alice at the moment."

"Oh."

An awkward pause followed and Lily ended up waving jerkily at the group of boys before walking off.

"What was that?" Sirius said confused once Lily was out of earshot.

"What was what?" James countered spinning back round to face the table grinning happily.

"You were like… not you," Sirius said perplexed.

"Uh?" Peter said looking at Sirius, baffled.

"My thoughts exactly Wormtail," James said calmly. "What do you mean Padfoot?"

"You asked Lily to join us on the tour, nicely," Sirius said clarifying as he glared at James's perfectly blank face.

"Yes, an-"

"That's enough James," Remus sighed rubbing his forehead and sending an eye roll at Teddy, making him laugh. "Prongs was telling me earlier on the train that he'd decided this year he was going to make more of an effort to be nice to Lily and respect her. He didn't start off too well but I must admit this is an improvement."

"Why didn't I hear about this?" Sirius said pouting.

"You were in some other compartment with your tongue down some girls throat," James answered him.

"Right," Sirius said smirking proudly, "I remember that."

"I'm sure you do," James muttered. "Anyway, do you think that went well?"

"Surprisingly, yes I do," Sirius answered, slapping James on the back encouragingly. "Good work, Prongsy, just you wait one day they'll be little Lily-Buds and Prongslets running around everywhere."

James just smiled at his friend's antics good naturedly, though his eyes did look a little glazed as if he were daydreaming about something.

Teddy had noticed his Godfather's face turn sober as Sirius's last words and decided it was time to start the tour of the grounds. He didn't want too many reminders of the past, or future at the moment, in such a short amount of time.

"Can we head outside now?" Teddy asked making his face look hopeful.

"Sure," Remus said standing up. "We'll head to Hagrid's hut first, then circle past the Whomping Willow and end up at the lake."

"Ahh good ol' Moony," Sirius said sighing as he stood up. "Always having to have a plan."

"Yes I do," Remus agreed as he started walking towards the doors. "And your consistent lack of one frustrates me to no end."

"Thus I refuse to make one," Sirius said laughing. "Just to see that little frown on your face."

"You're such a loving friend Padfoot," Remus said sarcastically.

"I know."

The rest of the tour took the entire afternoon. Teddy and Harry were introduced to a much younger, yet no smaller, Hagrid. They were also shown a shorter, skinnier version of the Whomping Willow, though this made it no less dangerous.

They lounged out by the shore of the lake in the afternoon sun as the Marauders filled the time travellers in with all the knowledge, they were willing to share, about Hogwarts. It's students and teachers included. They were told of the Slug Cub and McGonagall's strict teaching style as well as Dumbledore's love of all things sweet and of course the evilness of Slytherin's.

In the end Harry was called away an hour before dinner to collect his lesson plans from Dumbledore. He then decided to grab a snack from the kitchens instead of eating in the Great Hall so that he could get a good idea of what he'd been teaching the following day.

Teddy on the other hand experienced a fun filled dinner with all the Marauders, who ended up introducing him to the other second years, all of whom greeted him kindly and allowed him to seat with them for the second half of dinner. Teddy was then taken up to Gryffindor tower for the 'first' time and shown around before trudging up to his dorm, where a trunk of all his new belongings was waiting at the end of a very comfortable looking four poster bed. Sinking down onto the soft mattress Teddy immediately started falling asleep.

His last thoughts were of what exciting things he'd be doing tomorrow. Three floors below him Harry's thoughts were exactly the same as he also drifted off to sleep.

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the chapter because I know I enjoyed writing it (when I finally found the time!). Anyhoo, in the next chapter we get to find out how Ginny and family are reacting to Harry and Teddy's disappearance!

-RiL


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own them, never will, can only wish…

A/N: I know I warned I wouldn't update regularly, but I agree that these many months of nothing is overkill! I'm on summer holidays now though, so I'll try to be better, but I can't promise anything, especially this close to Christmas. You might get another in the New Year. Anyway, enjoy!

Chapter Six

Ginny levitated the last of the knives and forks over to the table with a sigh. She didn't hate cooking - caring for her family in any way made her happy - but she certainly didn't find the joy in it her mother did. Rolling her shoulders to loosen her stiff muscles, she called out for her two young boys from the back door. The two came running up to the her; faces flushed with excitement and eyes bright.

"Dinner's ready," Ginny explained to them as they pushed past her into the house. "Sit yourselves down at the table. I don't want to hear any arguments over what coloured cup who gets to drink out of tonight, understand?"

"Yes, mummy," they chorused happily, rushing over to the table to start fighting over one of the chairs, ignoring the existence of the other five around the table. Shaking her head at their antics, she made her way up stairs to collect her husband and Teddy.

She normally would have simple called for them from the bottom of the stairs, but dinner had been ready early tonight and she didn't want to wake Lily, who was still asleep from her afternoon nap. She wanted to try and eat as much of her dinner as possible before taking care of her only daughter.

"Harry?" Ginny said, knocking softly on his study door. Frowning at the lack of response she pushed it open to find it empty. Puzzled, she continued down the hall to Teddy's room, guessing Harry was spending some time with their suspiciously quiet, adoptive son.

Knocking again, she started to feel a prickle of worry race down her spine as once again no one answered. Pushing open the door, her heart stuttered in her chest as she found the room empty. Swearing to herself, she raced to her and Harry's bedroom, flinging the door open. The sight that met her shocked eyes made her feel sick. The room was a mess, like someone had been frantically looking for something.

Swallowing down the rising bile that was burning her throat, Ginny forced herself to calm down. She needed to get to Hermione's and Ron's; she needed to alert people, aurors, her mother. She needed to get her family back. Breathing deeply she hurried to Lily's room, to find her usually loud and demanding child, awake and quietly staring at her brightly painted roof. Trying to ignore the growing anxiety in her chest, she picked up her daughter and quickly made her way back downstairs.

"Mummy! Mummy!" Albus called out the minute he caught sight of her, his young race red with indignation. "James pushed me off _my_ seat and called me a _bad word_!"

"James, apologize to your brother," Ginny replied automatically, placing Lily into her high chair carefully, before hurrying through the kitchen to the lounge room to floo her brother.

"But _Mummy_," James whined, following her with a frown firmly on his face. "It's not _his_ chair and I got there first!"

"Listen, sweetie," Ginny said desperately, stopping to crouch down to his level. "You have to be a big boy for a little while, OK?"

"Why?" James asked in confusion, the curious glint in his bright eyes making her groan.

"Because... Mummy needs to talk to Uncle Ron for a second, OK?" Ginny said, trying to keep her voice level and calm to keep her sensitive children from picking up on her worry. "And she needs you to watch your brother and sister for a quick sec."

"OK," James replied slowly, turning around to run into the kitchen. "Albus, Mummy said I'm the boss of you!"

Groaning, Ginny tried her best to ignore her growing headache and hurried over to the fireplace. Grabbing a handful of floo powder, she chucked it into the fireplace. Then, shouting out Ron's address, stuck her head into the green flames.

"Ron! Hermione! Please!" she shouted out to the empty, living room. "Ron! Hermi-"

"Aun'y 'Inny?"

Ginny almost sobbed in relief as her young niece's face appeared in her vision. Rose's curly, red hair had been forced into thick braids, and her curious blue eyes were looking at her in confusion.

"Why you yelling?"

"Rosie," Ginny said pleadingly. "Is your Mummy or Daddy home?"

"Ye-ss," Rosie replied happily, bouncy slightly on the spot. "Mummy's with Hughie."

"Can you go get her?" Ginny asked hopefully.

"OK," Rosie said, shrugging, before running off out of Ginny's line of sight. Ginny waited, crouched over awkwardly in her fireplace, knees aching from the wooden floor she was resting on.

"Ginny?"

Ginny could have cried from hearing Ron's concerned voice as the familiar face of her brother appeared before her. He was frowning at her worriedly.

"Rosie came into Hugo's room saying you were here," Ron said awkwardly. "Why are you here?"

"Harry's missing," Ginny exclaimed finally, "and so is Teddy."

"What?" Ron said in shock, race paling rapidly. "When?"

"I don't know!" Ginny shouted in panic. "I went up to tell them dinner was ready and they weren't - their rooms were empty - mine was a mess."

"Listen Ginny, breath," Ron ordered calmly, switching into auror mode easily. "Get the kids and come over here, we'll find out what's going on, OK?"

Nodding hastily, Ginny pulled back from the fire breaking the connection. Stumbling to her feet, she rushed back into the kitchen to find Albus and James screaming at each other over a chair and Lily sticking a fork into her mouth. Feeling faint, she tugged the sharp instrument from her daughters grasped and snapped at Albus and James to be quiet. The two became silent, staring at her with wide, watery eyes.

"Mummy?" James asked hesitantly. Feeling a strong pang of guilt, Ginny nodded for him to continue as she lifted Lily from her chair. "Where's Daddy? And Teddy?"

"I - out, James. They're out for a little bit," Ginny lied quickly, wanting to keep her children calm for as long as possible. "We're going to go wait for them to get back at Uncle Ron's and Aunty Hermione's, OK?"

"Really!" James said excitedly, jumping up and down. "With Rosie!"

"And the baby?" Albus asked hopefully.

"Yes, yes," Ginny assured, shuffling them off towards the fireplace. "James and Albus hold onto me tightly, OK?"

"We will," James promised, following her into the fire after she grabbed some floo powder. Him and Albus clutched at her legs happily, smiling. With a shout, they were swirling through the chimney in a rush of green flames.

Stumbling out of the fireplace, Ginny made sure all her kids were OK before letting them run forward to where Hermione and Ron were waiting with their kids. Rose ran forward to greet her two cousins excitedly, before tugging them off, babbling about a new toy she had gotten for her birthday.

"Ron's filled me in," Hermione said immediately, taking Lily from Ginny's shaking arms. "What have you told the boys?"

"Just that they're out," Ginny mumbled. Now that her kids were safe she was finally allowing her self to accept what was happening. Her husband and first-son-in-everything-but-blood was missing. "Where are they? Who took them? Someone was in my house!"

"Ginny breath," Ron said sternly, stopping his younger sister from giving into hysteria as he led her to a nearby couch. "I've already flooed the aurors, they'll be here any minute, everything will be OK. We'll find them."

Nodding stiffly, Ginny tried to choke back the sobs that were threatening to escape. She stared down blankly at the carpeted floor beneath her feet. She ignored the worried looks exchange between her brother and his wife as she allowed her thoughts to draw her away from her surroundings.

What if they were injured? In pain? Scared? Dead? What if she could have done something? Helped them? Protected them? Saved them?

"Ginny? Ginny?" Ron said softly, snapping her out of her thoughts. "The aurors are here, they want to talk to you."

"Where's Lily? James? Albus?" she asked worriedly, not wanting them to get scared by the official looking wizards.

"Lily's with Hermione in Hugo's room," Ron explained calmly. "James and Albus are with Rose in her room."

"Ok," Ginny sighed in relief. "I'm ready to talk to them."

Hours later Ginny lay wide-awake in one of Hermione and Ron's spare rooms, feeling completely drained. The aurors had searched her entire house for anything missing - other then the two very important men stolen out of her life. The only other thing that was missing was the time-turner Hermione had given Harry a month ago, which just raised more questions.

Had someone come in kidnapped Harry, Teddy and the time-turner and were still in the present day? Or had they kidnapped them to the past? Or had Harry and Teddy gone back in time? None made any sense to her, especially the last one.

Harry knew about how much trouble he could get into using the only time-turner left in existence. He also knew how dangerous time travel was from his and Hermione's escapades in their third year. Then there was Teddy, how would he have even known about it? And why would he even want to go back to the past...

"No!" Ginny exclaimed, abruptly sitting upright, heart beating frantically in her chest. "He wouldn't – _they _couldn't have."

Harry had accepted his lack of parents' years ago and Teddy had never mentioned being extremely upset over the absence of his parents. No more then normal children in his situation anyway, but was there any other explanation?

"Shit," Ginny swore worriedly. "Be safe and get back, Harry. Soon."

A/N: I know I'm in no position to ask, but… review, please?


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I can dream, can't I? And such wonderful dreams they are… but sadly, none have come true yet. I don't own any of them.

A/N: How's this for an update? I think it's my fastest update yet… sad, that. I'm about to go away for a while though, so don't expect another. Sorry. Enjoy this one though, it's a little detour into the Marauders thoughts on Harry and Teddy's situation.

Chapter Seven

James Potter fell back onto his bed with a sigh. His day had been fun, showing around Teddy - even Professor Dorian wasn't too bad. Though he wasn't looking forward to the fact that tomorrow school would officially start: lessons, homework, detention... pranks!

He wondered if Teddy would enjoy his week here at Hogwarts enough to stay? He sure seemed like he had had fun walking around today, and he was easy-going enough to make friends quickly. Anyway, who couldn't love Hogwarts? James could barely imagine what it would have been like not to go Hogwarts. He wondered what sort of man Professor Dorian was, not to send Teddy straight away?

"Hey, Prongs? Prongs! Prongsie!" Sirius called annoyingly, dropping on top of James's legs.

"Shit, Padfoot," James exclaimed, sitting up and pushing him off his legs. "Get off me!"

"But you weren't listening to me!" Sirius argued, pouting. "How else was I meant to get your attention?"

"I was thinking!" James pouted.

"Really, Prongs? As a Marauder you should have a more believable excuse as to why you weren't listening to me," Sirius said disappointedly. "Now I just feel ashamed."

"But I actually was-"

"No!" Sirius interrupted dramatically, turning his back on a scowling James. "I can only hear your lies so many times."

"Padfoot, I was telling the truth-"

"My ears! My poor tortured ears! So many lies! So many lies!" Sirius wailed, running around the dorm room, with a look of completely fake pain etched on his handsome face.

"Padfoot, what are you going on about?" Remus asked, exiting the bathroom, where he had been getting ready for bed. "There's nothing wrong with your ears."

"Prongs was lying, so Padfoot was pretending his ears were bleeding from his dishonesty," Peter explained with a sigh, from where he sat on his own bed.

"Thanks, Wormtail," Remus said, walking over to his bed, though he made sure to smack the back of Sirius's head as he passed him. "Don't be so loud."

"Ouch!" Sirius grumbled, sulking off to his own bed, rubbing the back of his head.

"What was Prongs lying about?" Remus asked curiously.

"That he was thinking," Peter quipped quickly.

"You were making that torturous racket, because Prongs said he was _thinking_?" Remus said slowly, turning to Sirius, who just shrugged and smiled.

"I _was_ thinking!" James shouted in frustration. "And it hurts me to think, none of you believe I have the ability to think!"

"We know you have the ability to think," Remus assured soothingly.

"Yeah mate, just not after nine-thirty," Sirius said, shrugging. "It's why you always have to skip lunch to finish your homework assignments."

"Oh."

"Yeah, you only ever think about Lily-flower after nine-thirty," Sirius added casually.

"Then why couldn't I have been thinking of that when you jumped on me?"

"You could have," Sirius replied easily.

"Then I wouldn't have been lying about thinking!" James responded angrily.

"Yes, but I wanted to talk to you, and you think/talk/daydream/just dream/fantasize/wish-"

"I get it!"

"-about the lovely Lily-flower so much, I don't count it as thinking anymore," Sirius explained simply.

"I feel like hitting you."

"Why?"

"No violence in the dorm room," reminded Remus, whom was lounging back on his bed with a book. On the end of the bed next to him, Peter sat, watching his two friends fight in amusement. "Where's Frank?"

"Breaking curfew with Alice," Sirius said, waving the question off.

"I wasn't actually going to hit him," James defended himself, still stuck on the other conversation. "Anyway, for your information I _wasn't_ thinking about Lily."

"Lies! So many-"

"Don't you _dare _start again, Sirius," Remus interrupted strongly.

"Fine, fine," Sirius said, quieting down.

"I was thinking about our day, showing Teddy around," James continued, glad for the moment of silence to finish off his defence.

"Oh, cool," Sirius replied, accepting the information easily and quietly. "He's a pretty cool kid. Doesn't talk much, but I'm sure that's just because our awesomeness awed him into silence."

"Of course it did," James said sarcastically as Remus snorted behind his book.

"It could have," Sirius argued stubbornly, crossing his arms.

"I was thinking about how weird it would have been not to start at Hogwarts as a First Year," James informed, ignoring his scowling friend. "To have actually grown-up, thinking you wouldn't go to Hogwarts."

"That is pretty weird," agreed Remus, who had dropped his book onto his lap to join in the conversation. "The whole situation is a little weird really."

"Yeah, like why is he suddenly starting now?" Sirius said curiously.

"And why didn't he just come on the train?" James added. "Why wasn't this all sorted out over the summer?"

"Maybe it was a last minute thing?" Peter suggested softly.

"Yeah, but _why_?" Sirius questioned, eyes bright with questions. "You know what, boys? I think these questions all need to be answered!"

"Oh no."

"Shush Remus. I suggest, we put our brilliant minds together, and... spy!"

"Definitely!" James agreed, a big smile lighting up his face at the thought of breaking rules.

"I don't think it's such a great idea," Remus said resignedly, knowing now that they had had the idea, it was next to impossible to get them to change their minds.

"Why ever not, Moony?" Sirius asked, sounding putout.

"Well for one, lessons haven't even started and we're about to break the rules, that has to be a record," Remus said, sighing. "Secondly, James, I don't think the best way to get on Lily's good side is to start stalking the new second year."

"She wouldn't _know_ we're stalking him," Sirius argued quickly.

"Yeah, we would just be helping him out," James said happily. "Being responsible and all that by showing the new kid around. That is was the Seventh Years do right? Help out the naive younger ones. Protect them from the horrors of boarding school?"

"Yeah, the horrors we put there," muttered Remus, admitting defeat. "Fine, will figure out all of Teddy's past. We won't leave any rock unturned. We'll get about fifty detentions and possible scare the kid out of Hogwarts, but we'll find out why he came."

"What about Professor Dorian?" Peters said, leaning forward. "Why is he the one checking out the school for Teddy? Why not his parents?"

"True! True!" Sirius said excitedly, bouncing on his bed. "More questions! More mysterious! All to be solved by the Magnificent Marauders!"

"Never call us that again," James said, cringing. "It makes us sound like some gang from a children's book, who solve the mystery of the missing teddy or something."

"But we are solving mysteries about a curious Teddy."

"Never again."

"Fine. What about-"

"Marauders are just fine," James said, cutting his friend off. "Now, what will be our first plan of attack?"

"I say we talk to him," Sirius said proudly.

"About...?" prodded Remus.

"Well… about who used to home-school him? If he has siblings?" Sirius explained slowly. "You know, ask about his past without _really_ asking."

"That's actually pretty good, Padfoot," Remus said, surprised. "Though, that doesn't mean I'm happy we're spying on a twelve-year-old mind you."

"Of course not," Sirius waved off. "Though you have to admit, it's all pretty suspicious."

"Well, yeah..."

"And you _are_ curious, right?"

"Well, yeah..."

"Perfect, no more complaints from Moony."

"Ok, Teddy's sorted out," James said. "Will asked him the-questions-that-don't-sound-like-it-but-are-actually-about-his-past while we walk him to his classes. Now, onto the Professor."

"Do we _have_ to question him?" Remus asked, baulking at the idea of now stalking a teacher.

"Of course!" James said loudly. "I mean, come on? You guys had to notice the fact his eyes and hair _changed colour_ between our first two meetings, right?"

"What?" Sirius said, confused.

"When did that happen?" Peter said, sounding baffled.

"Between the infirmary and the Great Hall, his hair and eyes got lighter," James informed smartly. "Like, his hair was as dark as mine, then suddenly, bam! He's light brown!"

"I didn't notice that," Sirius said in annoyance.

"I did," Remus said softly. "Though, I thought it was just because the Great Hall had different lighting.

"Not that different," James replied.

"But why would someone want to hide what they look like?" Peter asked in confusion.

"That's what we're going to find out!" James said excitedly.

"Actually, talking about appearances," Remus said slowly, sounding unsure. "They smell weird."

"How does that have anything to do with appearances?" questioned Peter, frowning at the sudden change of topic.

"Like weird bad? Or weird... bad?" Sirius said, shrugging at James' raised eyebrow. "What other kind of weird smell is there?"

"Weird as in... familiar," Remus said, sounding slightly embarrassed.

He wouldn't look any of them in the eye as he talked. He hated anything connected to his... problem, though his three friends never said anything degrading to him - if anything they loved the fact he was one, found it fun - but that was just because none of them had to deal with the real horrors his situation entails. Of course, that didn't mean he was any less than utterly grateful for their acceptance and help.

"What do you mean, familiar?" James asked curiously.

"Like I've smelled it before, but I can't remember it," Remus said, tone tense from frustration. The smell had been bugging him all day, and he had tried to put it to the back of his mind so he could get to sleep easily, but the conversation had brought back his feelings of annoyance.

"More questions, more mysterious," Sirius said excitedly. "Whatever shall we uncover next? Thievery? Murder? Adultery?"

"Firstly, stop talking like that, it's creeping me out," James said, shivering. "Secondly, adultery? Really? Teddy's twelve."

"Professor Dorian's, not," Peter said quickly.

"Precisely." Sirius smirked happily at having the back up. "Professor Dorian, could have been Teddy's mum's mistress - mister - whatever, and is actually Teddy's father, but Teddy doesn't know! And because he loved Teddy's mum so much, maybe Professor Dorian, murdered Teddy's dad, but Teddy's mum actually did love his dad, so she killed herself from quilt and grief, leaving Dorian with the responsibility of Teddy!"

"...I think it's time for sleep," Remus finally said slowly, breaking the stunned silence that had followed Sirius exclamation. "Sirius had finally cracked-"

"Hey!"

"-and we do have lessons tomorrow."

"Oh, don't remind me," groaned Peter as he collapsed back onto his bed.

"I second that," James grumbled, slipping under his covers.

"Lessons aren't _that_ bad-"

"Don't even bother, Moony," Sirius sighed, cutting off his friend's familiar speech. "No matter what you say, you're wrong. Lessons are evil, torture methods, designed to keep teenagers' spirits dull and depressed, so we don't go out and take over the world."

"Of course, Sirius," Remus replied, rolling his eyes. "They wouldn't be to teach us, no, it's to stop us from taking over the world!"

"Hey, don't bag my-"

"Shut-up. Both of you. Sleep now."

"Yes, James," they both chorused.

And with that, the seventh year dorm room feel silent as they all went to sleep.

A/N: …Reviews?


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I'm so sorry! My only excuse is laziness! So nothing you can really forgive me for… Anyway, enjoy the chapter. I'm not sure when the next one will be out…

OH! And before I forget, this is dedicated to the wonderful Brook and Twilightfan, two anonymous reviewers who reminded me of this story's existence and gave me the push to write this chapter!

Chapter Eight

Teddy was woken by the familiar sounds of roommates clumsily getting themselves ready. Feeling tired and wishing he could roll over and fall back asleep, Teddy forced himself to swing his legs out of bed. Immediately missing the warmth of his comforter, he dragged himself to the bathroom to freshen up.

A fellow roommate, a short boy, with long, think blonde hair and cheeky brown eyes was also brushing his teeth. From memory, Teddy thought his name was Zachary Pincer, but he'd been introduced so quickly last night, to so many people, he wasn't certain.

His two other roommates, John... something and Nicholas... someone, were already ready and dressed, waiting for them downstairs. He and Zachary got dressed, mutually complaining about early mornings and lack of sleep. They met John and Nick downstairs, along with a petit little brunette girl and tall, lanky girl with kind blue eyes and spiky black hair. He was pretty sure the smaller girl was called Mikeala Trey and he thought the taller girls name might be Lucinda, but he had never been great with names.

"Morning Teddy," Mikeala greeted cheerfully, looking far to awake for the early hour. "Enjoy your first night?"

"Yeah, the beds are... comfortable," Teddy replied, feeling slightly awkward faced with her bright smile.

"That's good," she responded gravely, face turning serious as she moved closer to him. "On my first night here, I got so sick from something from dinner-"

"Kay!" John interrupted, face scrunched in disgust. "No one wants to hear about you throwing up."

"Teddy might!" Mikeala shot back, scowling at the marginally taller boy menacingly.

"Do you?" John asked him, eyebrow raised sceptically.

"Well..." Teddy replied, scratching the back of his head uneasily, looking between the two faces in front of him nervously.

"Teddy!"

Sighing in relief, Teddy smiled over at Sirius, who was sauntering over to him, with Peter a step behind him. His bright blue eyes were focus intently on Teddy, making prickles run up his spine. The boys looked surprised to see the Seventh Year walking over to them so causally, whilst Mikeala and Lucinda were trading excited looks.

"Sirius," Teddy said welcomingly as Sirius reached them. "Morning."

"Morning," Sirius replied, smiling at the group of Second Years. "Why are you still here? I'd expected all of you to have already scampered off for breakfast. Most important meal of the day and all that."

"We were just going," Mikeala announced, smiling widely at Sirius. "You could walk with us if you like."

The boys shot her deserted looks, which she happily ignored. Sirius was looking at her in amusement.

"We have to wait for James and Remus, Sirius," Peter reminded his friend from behind him.

"Right, damn," Sirius said, glaring half-heartedly over his shoulder at his friend. He rarely turned down opportunities to awe the younger years with his presence, but he had to admit it was better with both him and James. Also, his best friend would probably pinch him - or punch him - if he started the spying without him present. "I guess I'll be seeing you younger ones at breakfast. Save me a seat."

"We will," Mikeala assured, waving goodbye as she spun and started towards the portrait to leave. The rest of the group trailed after her. On the trip down to the Great Hall Teddy reaffirmed that he had everyone's name right and promised them that he was enjoying Hogwarts so far.

They all found a seat along the Gryffindor table, and preceded to dig in to the banquet set out in front of them. Soon enough the Marauders made their way over to them, shocking all the Second Years speechless when they then sat right next to them. Mikeala quickly struck up a conversation with Sirius, whilst James was distracted by Zachary questioning him on the upcoming Quidditch tryouts, and who he thought would make it. Peter was digging into his breakfast, looking eerily like John, who sat across from him, also digging heartily into his own breakfast.

Remus settled himself next to Teddy, making his heart beat a little more quickly and his skin to prickle at the proximity. It was still a unique, and almost frightening feeling in its intensity, to actually be near his father.

"Did you sleep well last night, Teddy?" Remus asked politely, handing over a plate of buttered bread to Teddy, which had been just out of his reach.

"Thanks, and yeah, I didn't really want to get up," Teddy admitted, taking a bite of the warm, buttery bread.

"Reminds me of a certain few friends of mine," Remus said, giving his three friends a knowing look, which received him some shrugged shoulders.

"Yeah, my friends have never been good at getting up early," Teddy said, smiling in memory at the late rushes he'd shared with his friends last year.

"Do you have many sleepovers with your friends?' Remus asked, carefully keeping his tone neutral. Cursing himself at his slight slip-up.

"Ah... yeah. Two close friends of mine and me spend pretty much every night together over the holidays," Teddy said, which wasn't actually lying. It just so happened those two particular friends didn't actually exist... yet.

"So you stay over at theirs, and they stay at yours," Remus clarified.

"That is what a sleepover is," Teddy replied, sounding amused.

"So, is that your Godfather's house?" Remus asked.

"Yeah... or my Grandma's sometimes," Teddy answered, pausing in his eating to make sure he wasn't giving away too much.

"Do you have any other family?" Remus asked, sounding simply curious, though the question threw Teddy into chaos.

How did he answer that? He hadn't discussed with Harry what their whole story would be. Was his Godfather married? A dad? Teddy had his own story worked out - he wasn't about to come to the past without one - but the presence of his godfather messed enough with his to basically render it mute. Now he had to answer a question that could possibly cause a lot of problems. What if he answered one way, and Harry answered a similar question differently, and the two different answers collided! What would happen then? Would someone figure out-

"'Dy? Teddy? Teddy?"

Coming back to himself, Teddy found himself being lightly shook by a concerned looking Remus. Blushing in utter embarrassment, Teddy hurried to answer, saying the first thing that came to mind.

"Sorry! No, I don't. It's just my Grandma, Godfather and me," Teddy answered, trying to sound sad enough that it appeared his angst over the fact was what was keeping him from answering.

"I'm sorry Teddy," Remus said, sounding completely sincere as he squeezed Teddy's shoulder in comfort.

"It's fine," Teddy assured him, revelling in the unfamiliar feeling of being comforted by a parent.

"Yes, timetables," James said, spotting McGonagall making her way down the table towards them.

"How are reminders of classes cause for excitement?' Sirius questioned blandly.

"Because those classes have yet to give out homework, leaving a small window of opportunity for me to actually look forward to them," James replied, accepting his timetable off a suspicious looking McGonagall. She handed out the rest of theirs, keeping a close eye on the four Marauders.

"What do you have?" Zachary asked Teddy, leaning across the table as if he could sneak a look at Teddy's slip of paper.

"Double Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, study period, then I finish with double Defence, you?" Teddy replied easily, looking up at Zachary. The other boys reply was drowned out by a loud groan from a certain red head.

"You've got to be kidding me," Lily muttered, staring at a smiling James in shock.

"What's happening?" Sirius asked, eagerly leaning across the table to be nearer to his best friend and the scowling red head.

"The Darling Evans and I happen to have remarkably similar timetables," James replied excitedly. Lily's head dropped forward onto her hands, with a tortured groan.

Teddy heard Remus chuckling beside him and couldn't help but smile as well, the thought of the two ever getting together seeming almost like a joke to him. Though the evidence of it was currently eating breakfast at the teachers table.

"Well, young ones, now that we have been informed of the pattern of today's torture, I believe was we must go prepare ourselves," Sirius announced, standing up. Mikeala jumped up beside him.

The others nodded and also stood. As they made their way up to the Gryffindor common room to get their books, Teddy found quite a few questions directed at him. Feeling panicky, he made sure to hide himself behind the talkative Mikeala and Zachary, giving vague answers when he couldn't escape it. He was almost relieved once they finally had to spilt up at one of the hallways, because their classes were in opposite directions. Waving cheerfully at the Marauders, he followed his fellow Second Years to his first class.

Harry shifted nervously in front of the group of eager looking first years. It was his first class of the day, and one of his first real sessions of teaching a group since his fifth year. Clearing his throat, wincing at the loud sound and the unsure glances the students gave each other, he began.

"So, this is you first lesson of flying," Harry said, cringing for pointing out the obvious but forging ahead anyway. "My name is Professor Dorian and I will be taking you for the next couple of weeks, until Professor Ellis gets better."

A few students nodded hesitantly, and Harry took a calming breath, relaxing into the situation.

"So, if you would like to step up beside your broom, we can begin the lesson," Harry instructed, watching the small bodies shuffle forward. "Right, now hold your hand above the broom and – loudly – say _up._"

Quickly glancing around to make sure everyone else was doing the same thing, the students hurried to follow Harry's instructions. Smiling, pleased with himself, Harry then continued, following the basic steps Ellis had set out for whoever replaced her.

But then suddenly a child a fallen off their broom and they were crying and the other kids were all trying to loud, screaming about how they couldn't. Trying to keep everyone calm, Harry got the rest of the class safely on the ground, then fought his way through the fallen students group of friends to check on the injured child. It turned out she was just crying from shock and her wrist was a little sore.

Relaxing in relief that nothing major had happened, Harry managed to get most of the class to try going up on the brooms once more before the bell went, signalling that the first period had ended. Waving off the young ones, who were already exchanging outrageous stories about _how the girl had fallen from ten feet high, upside down, and only _just_ didn't break her neck and..._

Chuckling to himself, Harry thought to himself maybe this teaching thing wasn't so bad. 

A/N: Reviews…?


End file.
